The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals
TV Super Pals is the first episode of The Justice Friends. It is the second part of the seventh episode of season one in Dexter's Laboratory. In this episode, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk's TV shows all come on at once, which causes a conflict between the three. Plot The episode begins with the Disgruntled Postman breaking out of a postal store and putting a stamp on a nuclear bomb that he is going to mail to the president. Just then, Major Glory flies down and gives him a beating. He saves the day and the newscast all come up to him and interview him about his heroic save. Major Glory starts cracking funny jokes over what he's done and gets a real laugh out of it. The newscast get bored of this because his jokes are lame. Then Major Glory asks them when they are going to be showing this. They tell him the time and he rushes home so he can watch this on TV. Then scene goes the the Minotaur who has captured some opera singers which he is going to use for evil. Then, Valhallen busts in and gets ready to save the day. Then, the Minotaur becomes happy to see him and wants his autograph. Valhallen gives him an autograph and then he gives him a beating. He sets the singers free and they all thank him. Then he hears that the monster truck show is gunna come on soon and so he rushes home to go and see it. The next scene shows Krunk trying to save a little girl's cat who got stuck in a tree. Krunk is throwing rocks at the cat but he keeps on missing. Eventually, Krunk gets mad and starts shaking the tree to get the cat down. The cat falls out of it and safely lands in the little girl's arms. The little girl's mom calls telling her that TV Puppet Pals is about to come on. The little girl and Krunk get excited. The girl goes home and Krunk heads home too. Major Glory and Valhallen get home before Krunk but they can't find the key to the door. Then, they hear Krunk stomping and bouncing down the hallway. Major Glory and Valhallen quickly start looking for the key to the door but they can't find it and they hear Krunk getting closer. Major Glory finds the key and tries to stick it in the lock but he is too late. Krunk comes by and smashes them both and the door down. Major Glory wants to watch the news, Valhallen wants to watch the monster truck show, and Krunk wants the watch the puppet pals show. They all get into a fight over who gets to see their show and they all start banging and pushing around. Then, Major Glory and Valhallen break the TV and Krunk gets really furious. In the end, Krunk forced Major Glory and Valhallen to dress as Puppet Pal Clem and Puppet Pal Mitch putting on a show for him while he sat back and relaxed laughing at them. Characters *Justice Friends **Major Glory **Valhallen **Krunk *Puppet Pal Mitch *Puppet Pal Clem *Disgruntled Postman *Minotaur Trivia Cultural References *The cat resembles the one seen in 2 Stupid Dogs. ''This is a co-incidence since both 2 Stupid Dogs and Dexter's Laboratory'' at the time were produced and distributed by Hanna-Barbera. *The Disgruntled Postman physically resembles The Joker from ''Batman: The Animated Series and ''all of the DC Animated Universe during the early-1990s to the mid-2000s. Notes *This is the first episode of The Justice Friends. Production Notes *This episode was produced in the same year of 1996 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Without Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom